Eho
The Legendary White Teletubby (January 6, 1935 - August 4, 2009) was one of the Teletubbies. He was widely ignored by the other Teletubbies because he was a good guy. Creation The Legendary White Teletubby's story has been told for centuries of old. Forefather's of your mother were drenched in sweat due to this legendary creature. One day in Teletubby-land, a white Teletubby Land Bunny carrying a HDTV somehow became trapped inside the Tubby-tron 3000. The Teletubbies tried to extract the rabbit safely using a giant spoon. They failed to pull him out before the tubby-tron tubbified the rabbit. Although Eho's bizarre creation myth has not been scientifically explained, it is evident that the rabbit's flesh and the HDTV combined to create Eho, The Legendary White Teletubby. The fact that Eho's television was HD caused him to feel that he was far superior to the other Standard Definition Teletubbies. Life The Legendary White Teletubby, instead of being a bad guy like the other Teletubbies, used his divine high definition powers for the good of the world. He started by working at a theater and connecting his HD tummy screen to the projector to display movies in HD. This job quickly ended when Morshu offered him a job to walk around and use his tummy screen to advertise Lamp Oil, Bombs, and Rope. He was quickly making big money and requested a more important job. Morshu gave him a job at the factory, where he used his tummy screen to play a employee training video. He did this for many years before moving even further up to an actual job at Morshu's Shop. He used his tummy screen as a cash register because Morshu said so. Demise Eho was brutally murdered on August 4, 2009 after telling Po that "evil is boring". Enraged, Po is alleged to have used Noo-Noo to suck the air from Eho's lungs. The other Teletubbies have refused to give comment on Eho's death, apart from Po, who claimed; "He had it coming." Name The true name of this creature is a true mystery, but very reliable sources say the following: His name was Eho, alternative spellings: Eo, Ehho, Heho, Hehhom, Emo. Many people wrongly assume that Eho is a greeting, as it is a little similar to "eh-oh", but this is not true. The body Despite Eho being a good guy, the Teletubbies froze the body and put it on display in a secret cavern under Tubby Tower so Nobody stole it. When a bunch of random guys in morph suits attacked and destroyed the tower, they gave the body to Bonzi Buddy, who attempted to infect it with viruses. He failed, however, because even dead Teletubbies are immune to Bonzi's powers. Shortly after, the Virus Killer used Malwarebytes to send Bonzi into a coma, allowing him to steal the corpse. The Virus Killer, being a good guy, gave it to the ultimate good guy, who revived it into Eho II. Eho II lives in Captain 0 Land. Category:Television characters Category:Teletubbies Category:Former Category:Nazis